Rainbow Factory:love for another
by graceyadorable
Summary: A little green filly named Love Song had accidentally came upon the Rainbow Factory while trying to escape her cruel foulsitters. Owner Firefly has a choice: give up the filly to be killed or be killed herself. What choice would you go for?


Rainbow Factory: The End

"We can't kill her!" Pleaded Firefly.

"But this filly found the Rainbow Factory. The punishment for finding it is death." Winter Storm said, standing his ground.

Clutching onto Firefly's pink back leg was a small green Pegasus filly with yellow wings and a bright rainbow mane. In the young ones eyes was the face of fear. Something that knows one wants to see in some pony so young. Firefly looked back at the terrified filly remembering how much it reminded her of Rainbow Dash, her own young filly.

"This equine snuck into the factory. Anyone from the outside world that are not part of the ones captured will have to die. They are _your_ rules Firefly!" Screamed Green Diamond to her boss.

Firefly knew what her friend was going for. Firefly unfortunately is in charge of Rainbow Factory. Rainbow Factory is as said a place where rainbows are made. Except the rainbow is made from blood of unicorns and earth ponies. It's a horrible task that has been in affect sense the time when Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon. Princess Celestia, so devastated with having to banish her sister to the moon, declared that she would no longer create rainbows because they reminded her too much of her sister. So the Pegusi took into there own hooves to create rainbows. Sadly, the only solution is the blood of unicorns and earth ponies. Firefly's ancestors were in charge of this factory before her and now by birthright, she was in charge.

"She is a little filly! It was by mistake. She only came into the building by accident because she was looking for a warm place to stay! And we will not kill her and what I say goes!" Preached Firefly. Her voice was so load you could say she was using the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"TT-thank you!" Said a soft voice like a mouse. The ponies looked downwards to the green Pegasus still clutching to Firefly's leg.

"Firefly, I'm so sorry, but if you won't give us the enemy," yelled Winter Storm, staring down at the little filly so she could feel the tragedy that was going to come out of his mouth, "Then we will have to kill you instead."

"I knew what the outcome of my choice was going to be from the beginning of all of this. But you two ponies listen to me, after you kill me, you will shut down the factory! I am your boss and those are my orders." Beamed Firefly while trying to seem confident but was deep down terrified. "And Green Diamond, please go tell my husband Rainbowshine, and filly Rainbow Dash that I love them dearly!"

"I will. I am so sorry we have to do this." Cried Green Diamond to her friend. Green Diamond and Firefly had been friends sense they were fillies. The Rainbow Factory had been in the mare's bloodline for 1,000 years.

Being hired at the Rainbow Factory was rare. The jobs provided went though family lines. That is how it was kept very secret.

"We have to go now." Said Winter Storm in a stern voice. Winter storm pointed with his wing to the direction of the machine. Before Firefly could even move a hoof, she noticed a little green Pegasus still strapped to her leg.

"Can you please let go." Said Firefly in a sweet and motherly voice. A deep pain regret swelled up in Firefly's chest for doing something so drastic for a filly she barely knew. But she had already had a happy life. A stallion who loved her very much and the cutest little blue Pegasus any mare could want. This filly still clutching to her leg had no one. When Firefly first found the filly in the lobby of the factory, she was freezing, which was shocking because it was a beautiful spring day outside. Firefly's own filly Rainbow Dash was at junior's flight school that afternoon with her friend Fluttershy. She could just imagine the devastated face her daughter was going to have when she was told that her mother had died.

"No!" Shouted the green Pegasus; her little yellow wings flew up a little in frustration. "I should be punished for trying to find shelter from my cruel foulsitters. Even though I don't have a real family, you should be able to live on with yours!" It hurt Firefly to hear the words come out of a foul so small. She had no pony who loved her, while Firefly had a family and friends. But nothing could change Firefly's mind and heart. She knew what she had to do.

There was screaming and tears coming from the little filly as Green Diamond had to pull her from Firefly. Tears were very visible from both Green Diamond and even Winter Storm whom was a very strong heart stallion and very good at hiding his feelings. But Winter Storm took Firefly away while Green Diamond had to hold down the green filly's small but powerful little yellow wings. Before the pink mare was out of the green filly's eyesight came a big explosion. The whole factory shook and rainbow streams of light could be seen from the few windows inside the factory.

"What was that!" Procrastinated Winter Storm who got so scared ended up hiding behind Firefly. He mat be portrayed as a ruff and tuff stallion but deep down he was a scarred cat!

"My daughter!" Said Firefly with a grin ear to ear.

"Was that a Sonic Rainboom?" Said an astonished Green Diamond.

"But that's an old mare's tale!" Said the green filly. The green filly herself had dreamed of doing a Sonic Rainboom herself but no matter how hard she tried, she just didn't have the athletic virility.

Firefly could just feel deep down in her heart that that was her filly. Her Rainbow Dash! Her little treasure! Doing the impossible! Firefly interoperated it as a way of her daughter saying goodbye to her mom. Showing her that she will be ok.

"Before I go, could I please know your name?" Asked Firefly to the young filly.

"Its Love Song." Cried the young filly with tears staining her beautiful glossy coat. Love Song ran towards Firefly and gave her a big bear hug. Tears came flowing out of Firefly's eyes as she hugged Love Song close. She petted the young filly's mane and gave her a motherly kiss on the filly's head. Love Song looked up at Firefly with the biggest sky blue eyes ever and hugged the mare tighter. With tears still in her eyes, Love song asked, "Can I sing you a song before you leave?"

"Sure Doll!" Said Firefly as she clenched the filly closer to her. Firefly had never said 'Doll' in her life! She realized that she was starting to sound more like her mother everyday. I guess that is what being a mother does to you.

"Stars and moons, and air balloons, fluffy clouds to the horizon. I'll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again. Smiles to cure the frowns. Falling and tumbling in laughter. I'll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep a gain." Sang Love Song with tears rolling down her muzzle.

Love Song had known the lullaby forever and would always love to sing it whenever she could. Love Song love singing at the orphanage to the other fouls. And everyone loved when she would impersonate other ponies especially the cruel foulsitters that took care of them all. Her best voice was of her best friend Ditzy Doo. That gray Pegasus with the golden forelock had an obscured face that created Ditzy's 'derp' eyes. That gray filly had a love for muffins and was such klutz. But no pony made fun of her. All the ponies at the orphanage were abandon by their parents for many different reasons. Love Song missed Ditzy Doo because she got adopted last month by Big Jelly and Cloud Kicker, a young couple who couldn't have fouls of there own. Love Song was alone and the short time with Firefly would the only time she could say she had a mom: someone who cared for her, loved her, and would do any thing for her!

When Firefly and Winter Storm were clearly out of eyesight, a bright light showed from Love Song's flank. A microphone with the cord in shape of a heart appeared on the filly's no longer blank flank. That filly had found her special talent and she vowed to use it for good and never waste the new life she was given by this one pink mare with the blue mane.


End file.
